helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Drei Blumen für ein Halleluja
~ Valle und die Untoten Schatten ~ Prolog Ponyville, 1. Dezember 979 Vierhunderttausend Ponys. Vierhunderttausend Ponys aus ganz Equestria aller Arten und Geschlechter, so viele, wie noch nie auf einen Haufen zusammengekommen waren - nicht einmal zur Krönung von Prinzessin Celestia waren es so unfassbar viele gewesen! - verstopften die Straßen und Plätze, füllten die Dächer der Häuser über und über, hatten jedes noch so kleine Plätzchen für sich - und nur für sich! - in Beschlach genommen und würden es mit Hufen und Hörnern (oder Flügeln, oder eben Hufen und Hufen) gegen jegliche Nebenbuhler verteidigen, denn schließlich wollte absolut keiner dieses einmalige, nie vorher dagewesene Spektakel verpassen! Es war durch die Münder gegangen, Plakate hatten an allen Behörden vorbei ihren Weg an Bahnhöfe, Rathäuser, Laternenpfählen und Schiffe gefunden, Fans aus dem ganzen Land waren heute hier zusammengekommen, um sie zu feiern, sie zu erleben, ihre Musik tief in ihre Seelen fließen zu lassen, bereit alles aufzugeben, alles zu ändern, ein neues Morgen zu schaffen, so wie sie es in ihren Liedern heraus schien, die unverblümte Wahrheit, nicht mehr und nicht weniger! Und natürlich war es wie jedes Mal, wenn sie die Massen zum Explodieren brachten, Canterlot ein arger Nagel im Huf, würden doch die nächsten Wochen wieder Demonstration gegen die Regierung und Kravalle, pardon, Krawalle die großen Städte heimsuchen, denn das, was sie mit ihren aggressiven Versen, krachbunt gefärbten Mähnen und schrillem Elektrosound aus aufgemotzten Gitarren anprangerten, war nicht völlig aus der Luft gegriffen... Sardenga war ein Desaster gewesen, mehr als das, die absolute Demütigung, und hatte viele Schwächen des Systems gezeigt - ein Gouverneur, der entgegen der Anweisungen der Krone vollkommen eigenmächtig gegen wehrlose Bauern in den Krieg zieht und ihre Existenz verwüsten lässt kam beim Volk nicht gerade gut an, ebenso wenig die Bilder der Triumphzüge und wilden Siegesfeiern der Sardenganer und ihre anschließende Unabhängigkeit... es machte sich ohnehin schon nicht besonders gut zur Zeit, und jetzt zu allem Überfluss auch noch diese neue radikale Szene, das war einfach zuviel des Guten! Dementsprechend waren zahlreiche Einheiten der equestrianischen Armee vor Ort, hatten aber so gut wie kein Durchkommen, so eng drängelte man sich in der Stadt, und wehe einer versuchte durch die Luft nach vorne zu kommen, der wurde gleich von hunderten Hufen traktiert und grün und blau geschlagen, königliche Wache hin oder her, hier half jeder jedem, denn es galt nur eins: Sie spielen nur solange sie können!, also hieß es: Alle gegen das Regime, die unsere freie Meinung unterdrücken wollen! --- Prinzessin Celestia beobachtete das noch einigermaßen ruhige Treiben von ihrem Balkon in Canterlot aus und wünschte, dass sie dem ganzen hätte ein Ende setzen können, bevor es mal wieder eskalierte, aber da ließen Sie nicht mit sich reden... Sie waren ja sowieso der Ansicht, dass alles Übel von oben, also von ihr, ausging, hatten "Keinen Bock auf sinnlose Gequatsche, das bringt nix und hat noch nie was gebracht!" und waren folgender Ansicht: "Was wir brauchen ist ein neues Equestria für alle, ein Equestria, in dem wir das Volk sind, wir regieren, wir für uns selbst entscheiden, was richtig und was falsch ist, und uns nicht wie die Fohlen bevormunden lassen, so sieht's nämlich gerade aus, ohhh year!" Der Mond erhob sich schon hoch über das Sternenzelt, als eine Träne die Wange der Prinzessin hinab rann. Alles, was sie wollte, war helfen, ja, auch restaurieren, ändern, für alle, für das Volk - aber wenn ihr keiner zuhörte, sondern lieber... Ihnen? --- "Spektra Eins an Spektra Sechs, wie schaut's bei euch aus?" "Noch alles ruhig, noch, seid wachsam, es dürfte jeden Moment losgehen!" "Sind wir Spektra Sechs, over!" "Over." Hauptmann Sentry lehnte sich seufzend an die Kutsche zurück, die heute als ihre mobile Einsatzzentrale hatte herhalten müssen, seine Hengste waren allzeit bereit loszuschlagen, es mit der Meute aufzunehmen, wenn diese durch Ihr Gekreische den Verstand verlor - beim letzten Mal hatten sie ihm einen Flügel gebrochen, Fliegen war seitdem nur noch unter Schmerzen möglich... dieses Mal kriege ich dich!, zischte er wütend in sich hinein und kickte einen Kiesel weg, und dann zeige ich dir mal, was ich von deinem Katzenjammer halte! Die Regeln waren ihm klar, keine Waffengewalt, sie hatten ihre Lanzen in Canterlot lassen müssen und trugen nur Knüppel, im Notfall auch Kurzschwerter, aber nur im aller äußersten - wenn ein unbewaffnetes Pony erstochen werden würde kannten die anderen kein Pardon, so wie vor anderthalb Jahren, wo ein halbes Dutzend von ihnen auf offener Straße gesteinigt worden war, mit dem Straßenpflaster wohlgemerkt... Scheiße, verfluchte Scheiße, zur Hölle mit Ihnen, in die tiefste Hölle, zu... BÄNG!!! ZISCH!!! SCHIGGER!!! Ein irres Farbenspiel brach um das Rathaus empor, wie immer hatten Sie Kristalle gezündet, die dem ganzen Wahnsinn noch einmal die nötige Farbe gaben, dass auch jedes anwesende Pony sah, was auf der Bühne abging - nur gab es heute keine Bühne (ansonsten hätte man die schon längst zu Kleinholz verarbeitet!), wurde sich Sentry erschrocken bewusst, aber wo sollten Sie dann...?! "SIR, ES GEHT WOHL LOS, ABER ICH SEHE KEINEN VON IHNEN!!!" "ICH AUCH NICHT, DAS TUT KEINER - WO ZUR HEILIGE CELES...?!" KA-BUMM!!! --- Ein so irre gleißendes Blitzlicht barst vor seinen Augen, es brannte sich in seine Augäpfel und von dort aus ins Gehirn, er schrie und taumelte orientierungslos umher, prallte mit einem Unbekannten zusammen und ging zu Boden. Das Brennen wurde immer schlimmer, und dazu bohrten sich verzerrte Schatten tief in seine Ohren - das waren Sie, das waren Sie! Und wie jedes verdammte Mal zuvor waren sie ihnen einen Schritt voraus, verdammte Scheiße nocheinmal! --- Die Ponys jubelten schier unendlich - sie waren natürlich alle vom Fach und hatten Sonnenbrillen auf, als das Schlagzeug mit donnerndem Getöse loslegte, E-Bass und E-Gitarre dazu fetzten, die Elektroorgel einstimmte, dazu Nebelfontänen alles und jeden in sich verschlangen, als Sie in die Mitte trat und das Mikrofon erhob: "SEID IHR ALLE DA?!?!" "JAAAAAA!!!!!!" "WAS WOLLT IHR ALLE?!?!" "ROCKEN!!!" "UND WER ROCKT EUCH?!?!" "VALLE UND DIE UNTOTEN SCHATTEN!!!" "GANZ GENAU - EINS ZWO DREI VIER!!!" Und Equestria explodierte im Punkrock. --- Diese "Musik" mit ihren fetten Synthesizern und scharfen zerfledderten Tonscherben war das neue Ideal der No-future-Generation, wie sich diese jungen Querschläger und Landstreicher selbst nannten, für Hauptmann Sentry waren sie allesamt heimat- und perspetivenlose Streuner ohne Stärken und ihr Geschrei die reinste Folter - und genau dieses Gefühl der Rebellion verschafften Valle und die Untoten Schatten jetzt der ganzen Nation! Alles hatte harmlos angefangen, hier und da waren ein paar dieser Spinner aufgetaucht und hatten Stunk gemacht, aber niemand sie so richtig für voll genommen - das hatte sich eindeutig innerhalb der letzten Jahre von Null auf Hundertachzig gewendet, diesem Trend folgte nun eindeutig die Mehrheit, das Motto Sex, Drugs and Punk war ihr höchstes Gesetz, es hieß Frieden oder Sterben, keine halben Dinger! So ballerte nun also der krasse Sound über Ponyville hinweg und die Menge feierte ab: "WISST IHR WAS ICH DENKE VON ZEIT ZU ZEIT, WO GIBT'S BEI UNS NOCH GERECHTIGKEI-HEI-HEIT?! - IST ES CANTERLOT, IST ES VIGHT - NEIN SAG ICH EUCH, WIR SIND'S ALLZEIT!!!", E-Solo, "UND WENN SIE HEULEN IST'S UNS DOCH EGAL, DENN WER IST HIER IN DER UNTERZAHL?!?!" "CANTERLOT IST IN DER UNTERZAHL!!!" "OH JA, DAS SIND SIE!!!", die Begleitung kloppte wieder volle Pulle rein, Walles wilde Mähne flatterte im tosenden Sturm ihrer Anhänger, "SIE GEB'N SCHEIß AUF DRAUF UND ES JUCKT SIE NICH, ALSO SCHLAG ICH IHN'N NEN HUF INS GESI-HI-HICHT!!! SARDENGA, DIE ZEBRAS, DIE WECHSLER, DIE DRACHEN - EIGENTLICH MÜSST' ICH DEN GANZEN TAG LACHEN!!! SCHAUT EUCH NUR UM, WIR SIND DIE LETZTEN; OHNE DEMOKRATIE, NUR MIT LEEREM GESCHWÄTZE!!! ALL DIE BONZEN, ALL DIE REICHEN - MORGEN SCHON TANZEN WIR AUF IHREN LEICHEN!!! DIESER POLZEISTAAT, DIESE HEUCHELEI, WANN IST DER GANZE SCHEIß ENDLICH VORBEI?!?! - ICH SAGE EUCH, WENN WIR WOLLEN NOCH MORGEN, EURE HUFE SIND WAFFEN, IHR MÜSST NUR SORGEN!!! SCHAFFEN WIR EIN NEUES EQUESTRIA, SO EINES WIE NIE VORHER DAGEWESEN WAR - FUCK YEEEAAAR!!!" "FUCK YEAR!!!!!!", donnerte es über das Land, und auch wenn bekanntlich der Blitz zuerst einschlägt tat er es jetzt erst so richtig, denn soeben hatten Sicherheitskräfte versucht zum Rathaus durchzubrechen - oh ja, jetzt flogen die Fetzen, jetzt wurde mit dem verhassten System abgerechnet, fuck year! "NIEMAND SCHÜTZT DIE PRINZESSIN, DENN ES GIBT KEINE KEINE ZUKUNFT FÜR SIE!!!" "KEINE ZUKUNFT FÜR SIE!!!!!!", antwortete das Volk einstimmig dröhnend, die Hufe zu Fäusten geballt. Und just in diesem aller ungünstigsten aller ungünstigsten Momente wagten die Sicherheitskräfte den Durchbruchsversuch zur Bühne hin. Was folgte ging als größte Straßenschlacht aller Zeiten in die Geschichte Equestrias ein. --- Erstes Kapitel: Ein Besuch in Cloudsdale 21. September 1015, einige Zeit nach dem Tod Daerons Robert war aufgeregt, und das nicht zu knapp - war es doch heute das erste Mal, dass er die Eltern seines besten Freundes Atlanas leibhaftig kennen lernen würde, und dazu die Shys, also Fluttershys Familie, natürlich samt Geschwistern, verstand sich! Seine Luna war ausnahmsweise mal nicht mit von der Partie, na ja, irgendjemand musste ja auch auf ihre beiden Zwillinge aufpassen und sie füttern, wenn's um die Wurst ging - und da war eine Stute eindeutig im Vorteil... war aber auch von ihrer Seite okey so, die große Schwester aus Canterlot hatte sich wiederum im Ziegenschloss angekündigt und so weiter und so weiter, also keine Zeit für Langeweile, auch mal schön! "Na Robert, mal wieder am Träumen?", erkundigte sich sein Bruder Jox grinsend, "sache bloß du hast in letzter Zeit zu wenich jeschlafen?" "Och, hör uff du mit den zwei Jungschen, watt die nachts zusammenplärren - Hellje sei Dank is Luna meine perfekte bessere Hälfte um die Uhrzeit, dafür muss ich ja denn den Tach über ran, wenn sie pennt!" "Jo, nen Grund mehr keine Fohlen zu wollen, Applebloom reicht mir dicke!" "Alter fauler Sack, du hättest ne Familie echt nötig!" "Hab doch dich und meine AJ, also wenn datt nich reichen sollte weiß ich ja auch nich!" "Nah, schon wahr...", Atlanas und Fluttershy waren ein gutes Stück hinter ihnen und turtelten, "naw, schon süß die zwei!" "Bald drei!" "Jo, stimmebimmt ja, bald drei, wir... hey, da vorne isses schon!", oh ja, Cloudsdales mächtige Wolkenformationen erhoben sich vor ihnen, und mit ihnen Häuser, Pflanzen und ein Meer aus Blumen - das musste das Reich von Mrs. Shy sein, einer leidenschaftlichen Gärtnerin, wie ihm bekannt war... Mr. Shy war ein pensionierter Arbeiter der Wetterfabrik - der echten, nicht dem düsteren ponyverschlingenden Ableger - und liebte es, Wolken zu sammeln... na das würde was werden, eine schönes Kaffeekränzchen auf jeden Fall! --- Kurz darauf "Dad!", schon lagen sich Vater und Tochter in den Hufen, "oh habe ich dich vermisst!" "Oh Schätzchen, wir dich doch auch - heilige Celestia, dein Bauch ist groß geworden, das muss aber ein großes Fohlen sein!", staunte Mr. Shy nicht schlecht, "meine kleine Flutters wird erwachsen!" "Mein Großer, na komm und lass dich drücken!", beherzt drückte Nivenor ihren Sohn an sich, "oh freuen wir uns dich zu sehen, wie lang ist's her?!" "Zu lange auf jeden Fall, freut mich auch - und, bei euch alles klar soweit?" "Soweit alles bestens, und bei euch?" "Siehste doch, alles bestens, die Schwangerschaft verläuft ohne Stress oder Komplikationen, ich bin glücklich, Daeron ist tot - was würde ich mehr wollen?" "Ich bin stolz auf dich mein Junge, auf deine Heldentaten im Krieg!", glückwünschte Atlanas Vater stolz, "aber noch viel mehr, dass du gesund zu uns zurückgekehrt bist, ein Eisenhuf ist schon schlimm genug!" "Gar nicht mal, man gewöhnt sich dran - ist Serena eigentlich auch da?" "Allerdings, aber nur mit Murren und Knurren, na wie du sie halt kennst - sie ist bei Zephir im Garten, die beiden scheinen sich... na ja, sie kommen einigermaßen miteinander klar, ohne dass sie ihm eine scheuern musste - und du hast hohen Besucht mitgebracht?" "Ach nix hoher Besuch hier!", grinste der Ziegenkönig bester Laune und schlug in den Huf von Atlanas Vater ein, "schön Sie auch ma kennenlernen zu dürfen!" "Red Star, angenehm!" "Roter Stern, soso - sachen Sie mal, Kommunist sind Sie zufällig auch noch?" "Ja aber sicher doch, ich vertrete im Parlament von Canterlot die linke Fraktion gegen den Faschismus und Kapitalismus - Euren Demokatischen Sozialismus finde ich allerdings die bislang absolut allerbeste Umsetzung der kommunistischen Ideale!" "Genosse, ich glaub das ist der Beginn einer langen Freundschaft!" "Das glaube ich auch, Genosse!" --- Im Garten bei Tee und Keksen Es gab natürlich viel zu erzählen, sei es von den Abenteuern des Blauen oder aus dem wilden Stadtleben Cloudsdales, Hauptsache der Kaffee mundete, der Kuchen war schön süß und man saß beisammen und konnte nach Herzenslust ratschen! Natürlich klebte das jüngste Glied der Familien - Zephir - wie gewöhnlich an der einzigen unvergebenen Jungstute, die ihn hingegen eiskalt ignorierte und stattdessen das Gespräch der beiden Genossen etwas weiter hinten im Garten unter einem Baum amüsiert beobachtete: "Na da haben sich aber zwei Rote gesucht und gefunden!", bemerkte sie in Richtung ihres Bruders und nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse, "ist doch immer wieder schön anzusehen wie Dad gleichermaßen Irre findet und dann stundenlang über Zenin philosophieren kann!" "Wundert mich bei den beiden ja eh, dass sie sich noch nicht gekannt haben - und bei dir, was macht das Leben so?" "Och, nicht viel, bin ma wieder arbeitslos...", mal wieder, "der Chef war'n echtes Arschloch!" "Du hast ihn aber auch ordentlich zusammengefaltet, Liebes...", konterte ihre Mutter nebenbei, "dein ständiger Drang alles und jeden beherrschen zu wollen und immer diese schrecklichen Wutanfälle bringen dir nur Unglück im Leben!" "Ach was, das ist alles nur Spinnerei und halb so wild, passiert anderen schließlich auch!" "Also... wenn du nochmal Hilfe brauchen solltest...", versuchte Mr. Shy es vorsichtig und wurde gleich zusammengefaltet: "Lassen Sie's lieber gleich sein, sonst brauchen Sie Hilfe!" "Also wirklich Serena, sei nicht immer gleich so garstig!" "Na ist doch wahr, beim letzten Mal hat er nach nicht mal fünf Minuten die Nerven verloren und ist heulend weggeflogen!" "Ja, weil du ihm auch keine Chance gibst dir zu helfen geschweige dir denn irgendwas sagen lässt!" "Hey Serena, du bist so süß, wenn du wütend bist, dann finde ich dich so..." "SCHNAUZE DU KLEINER MACHO!!!" "Leuts, is gut jetzt!", funkte Atlanas sichtlich genervt dazwischen, "ich habe heute keinen Bock auf Gezanke, deswegen bin ich nicht hergekommen - vertragen wir uns jetzt alle wieder und gut ist!" Grimmiges Schweigen beider Fronten: "Gut, danke - gibt's sonst vielleicht was zu bereden, irgendwas mit weniger Streitpotenzial?" "Uhm, Dad?", nutzte Fluttershy die Gunst des stillen Augenblicks, "wo ist Mum eigentlich?" "Oh, deine Mutter müsste jeden Augenblick hier sein, sie hat noch etwas für die Gartendamen besorgt...", da flatterte auch schon ein Pegasus mit dunkelrosa Mähne und gelb-ockernem Fell durch das Gartentor und landete sanft vor ihnen: "Hallo alle zusammen!" Und Ziegenkönig Robert traf aus heiterstem Himmel ein Blitz. Ein Blitz der absoluten Abgefahrenheit auf diese Stute. --- "Schatz, da bist du ja!", liebevoll umhufte Mr. Shy seine Gattin und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, "schön, dass auch du es zu unserem kleinen Treffen geschafft hast!" "Hi Mum!" "Hallo mein Schatz - oh, dein Bauch, er platzt ja bald!" "Hihi, ich hoffe doch sehr nicht!", zart streichelte ihre Mutter über ihr ungeborenes Enkelkind, "hihi, das kitzelt mich und ihn - oder sie!" "Hey, genau das hast du damals auch gesagt, als du mit Fluttershy schwanger warst!", lachte der dazugehörige Ehehengst glücklich und schmiegte sich an seine Stute, die seine Liebkosungen mit sanften Streicheleinheiten belohnte, "hach, was bin ich froh, euch zu haben, meine Lieben!" Da wurde sogar Atlanas warm ums Herz, und während er das leise Glück still in sich hinein genoss haute seine Schwester ihrem größten Fan eine runter und der fing an zu heulen... ach ja, wie schnell man sich wieder prächtigst verstand, so voller Liebe und Verständnis für den anderen... "Ähm, Genosse, hörst du mir noch zu oder bist du mit den Gedanken bei Zenin?", erkundigte sich unterdessen Red Star bei Robert, aus dessen Mund Speichel tropfte - ein Anstupser genügte, um den Ziegenkönig wieder zurück in die Realität zu holen: "Ja, also, ähm, klar, natürlich!" "Hm, na ja, auf jeden Fall wollte ich mit dir noch über die wachsende Industrialisierung und die aufkommende Verarmung der Arbeiterklasse sprechen, also..." --- Spätabends im ziegenköniglichen Bett Luna las wie für gewöhnlich noch, vor Mitternacht konnte sie sowieso nicht einschlafen, und Jack meldete sich meistens genau um Punkt dreiviertel Elf mit der Sirene des Schichtwechsels in Stahl- und Walzwerk - ein Grund mehr, Roberts heute ungewöhnlich unruhigen Schlaf nicht allzu arg zu stören, sonst hätte sie gerne etwas gestrickt. "Mrs. Shy...", säuselte er im Schlaf vor sich hin, "... Mrs. Shy...", ständig immer das gleiche, wovon träumte der denn bitte?! Und nein, sie hatte kein Interesse dran einen Blick in seinen Dickschädel zu werfen - das letzte Mal war sie im Zweiten Weltkrieg an der Brücke von Remagen fast von einem Panzer (wo er höchstpersönlich dringesessen hatte!) überrollt worden, nee nee, da musste sie nicht nochmal rein! Mrs. Shy, hm, na ja, eine verheiratete Ehestute, ruhig und sanft wie eine schöne Blume - die war sicher nichts für ihn und seine... speziellen Vorstellungen, defintiv nein!, da kannste janz beruicht sein, Blaue! --- Zweites Kapitel: Zwei verliebte Pegasi und ein Alihorn Zwei Tage darauf 21,3 Grad Zelsius las Mrs. Shy auf dem Außenthermometer ihres Hauses, was ein schöner sonniger Herbsttag, das war genau das richtige Wetter für ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung, die Gartenarbeit! Und wie immer schien ihre Blumen geradezu nach etwas Pflege, war sie doch im Sommer während der ganzen Aufregung nur selten dazu gekommen sich ihrer anzunehmen! Ihr Ehehengst war in die Stadt geflogen ein paar Besorgungen zu erledigen, und so streifte sie sich allerbester Laune ihre Gärtnerinnenschürze über und schob sich den Strohhut auf den Kopf, packte die kleine Schaufel in die Brusttasche, steckte sich eine bunte Feder in die Mähne, schob die Terassentür auf und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zum Brunnen machen um die Gießkanne zu füllen, als ihr eine Blume im Topf auffiel, die mitten im Hof stand. Die hast du da aber nicht hingestellt, Waldemar etwa?, wunderte sie sich und betrachtete das Gewächs etwas genauer - und bekam den Mund vor Staunen nicht mehr zu. Das... das war ja eine Bocksriemenzunge, eine super seltene Orchideenart, und dazu noch ein echtes Prachtexemplar - in Equestria so gut wie nicht zu finden! Sie selbst hatte noch nie eine leibhaftig zu Gesicht bekommen, unter Botanikern galt es als schier unmöglich, solch ein Pflänzchen artgerecht zu erhalten, wenn man es denn entdeckte (und allein das galt schon als nahezu irrsinnig!) und ausgrub, die höchste Artenschutzstufe stand darauf... und ausgerechnet ihr hatte das Schicksal diese außergewöhnliche (und stattliche!) Riemenzunge zugespielt, dazu noch mit der richtigen Erde versorgt und offensichtlich fachgerecht mit allen notwendigen Mineralstoffen versorgt - die anderen würden Bauklötze staunen, und wie! Überglücklich machte sie sich mit dem Kübel in den Hufen rein in die Küche, stellte die Orchidee auf den Essenstisch und wollte alle ihre Freundinnen anrufen, als sie bemerkte, dass etwas auf das Gefäß geschrieben stand: Eine wunderschöne Blume für eine wunderschöne Stute Das gab's doch gar nicht - sie hatte einen unbekannten Verehrer, und was für einen, heilige Celestia! --- Ihr Waldemar kehrte erst am späten Nachmittag nach Hause zurück und fand seine Stute lesend auf der Applewood-Schaukel vor: "Hallo Schatz, hattest du einen schönen Tag heute?" "Es ging so... Waldemar, mir hat heute jemand eine außergewöhnliche Orchidee geschenkt, einfach so!" "Oh, na das freut mich aber sehr für dich!", lächelte er angetan, zog einen Stuhl heran, setzte sich neben sie und streichelte ihre Wange, "einer schönen Stute schenkt man auch schöne Blumen!" Sich sichtlich unwohl fühlend schob sie die Liebkosungen beiseite, was ihm nicht entging: "Waldemar, er schreibt, dass er mich liebt... ich... was soll ich bloß tun, ich liebe doch dich!" "Oh je, ein liebeskranker Hengst, das ist nicht gut, ganz besonders dann nicht, wenn seine Liebe nicht erhört wird!" "Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach zu ihm hingehen und dich zurücklassen, ich kann nicht ohne dich leben - ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt!", Tränen standen Mrs. Shy in den Augen, sie rang sichtlich mit der Fassung, "dabei... will ich... doch keinen verletzen müssen..." "Mein Schatz, ich liebe dich auch sehr, und mich verletzt du ganz sicher nicht... weißt du was, wie wäre es, wenn du, na ja, wenn du abwartest und guckst, was die Zeit bringt?" "Wie... wie meinst du das?" "Na ja, ähm, was hat er dir denn geschrieben, der unbekannte Verliebte?" "Nur... nur, dass... dass... es steht auf dem Topf der Himantoglossum hircinum auf dem Tisch, ich kann das einfach nicht!" Fest drückte Mr. Shy seine Ehestute an sich: "Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Liebe kommt durch die Luft geflogen und trifft jeden, der ihren Weg kreuzt - dafür kann nicht einmal er etwas! Und weißt du was, sie zu unterdrücken ist noch viel schlimmer... weißt du was, ich habe eine Idee, die zwar auf das erste Hören völlig falsch klingen mag, wie ich finde aber eine gute Lösung für das Problem ist - pass auf, du wartest auf weitere Nachrichten von ihm und triffst dich einmal mit ihm, wenn er das möchte!" "Ja aber..." "Hör gut zu, entschuldige bitte, dass ich dich unterbreche, aber das war noch nicht alles: Du lernst ihn erst einmal richtig kennen und redest mal mit ihm, wenn er mit sich reden lässt, über genau das Problem, was du hast - wenn er Einsicht zeigt könnt ihr ja Freunde bleiben, wenn nicht musst du ihn einfach vergessen, so hart das auch ist, aber wenn ein Hengst nicht feinfühlig ist und auf eine Stute hört, dann ist er sicher kein guter Freund für sie... nun ja, ja, das ist auch schon alles!" "A-aber Waldemar, das... das kann ich nicht, das kann ich einfach nicht... es kommt mir so falsch vor jemandem etwas vorspielen zu müssen... ganz besonders dir..." "Mein Schatz, du spielst mir doch nichts vor, ich weiß doch, wie sehr du mich liebst." "Wie sehr denn?" "So sehr, dass du vom ersten Moment an ehrlich zu mir gewesen bist." --- Das letzte Konzert von Valle und die Untoten Schatten schrieb wahrlich ein letztes Mal so richtig krass Geschichte, besonders krass seine Bilanz: Etwa dreißigtausend verletzte Fans, kein Gardist ohne Verletzung zweiten Grades, etwa fünfzig Tote auf beiden Seiten. Die Gesamtsumme an Sachschäden bezifferte sich auf zirka fünfzehn Millionen Bits, eine schier ungeheure Summe, wie sie noch nicht einmal der Sardenga-Krieg (zehn Mille) verschlugen hatte - zum Vergleich, der Kampf gegen Daeron und seine Schatten schlug mit rund vier Mio. zu Buche (und ein Großteil des Geldes "spendeten" korrupte Unternehmer aus der Menschenwelt). Ein irres Spektakel, es währte zehn volle Tage lang, wütete durch das ganze Land und verwüstete weite Teile schwer. Erst nach dem Einsatz von viel militärischer Gewalt, Blockaden von wichtigen Straßen und Luftrouten sowie Futtermittelrationen bekamen die Ordungshüter die Lage endlich zurück unter Kontrolle und sackten nach und nach alle uneinsichtigen Aufständischen ein - und ab damit in den tiefsten Kerker Canterlots - sicher hinter Schloss und Riegel, so wie sich das gehörte! --- Ponyville Die Stimmung des Stammtisches war wie ausgelassen und saugut. Heute wurde zur Abwechslung mal am Unicorn River gezecht, als Kühlschrank und zur Stromversorgung diente eine Güterstraßenbahn, die Robert aus dem Betriebswerk ausgeborgt hatte (ein Hoch auf die Eisenbahnirren Equestrias!), gute Partymucke war ebenfalls reichlich vorhanden und Hellje sampelte einen fetzigen Song nach dem anderen. Nachdem die große Masse der Partylöwen, die spontan eingeladen worden war (ganz einfach, weil sie mal eben so mir-nichts-dir-nichts vorbeigekommen waren), sich Richtung Mitternacht in Richtung nach Hause verkrümelt hatte und das Spektakel sich seinem Ende entgegen neigte, sagten auch Atlanas, Eross, Stryker und Niben "Tschüss und bis zum nächsten Mal!" und machten sich auf die Socken, einzig Hellje und Robert blieben noch an die Tram gelehnt zurück und betrachteten den wolkenlosen Sternenhimmel. "An watt denkst du jerade?", wollte der Gott des Weedes wissen und zog sich noch einen durch, "ahhh, tut datt jut - du auch?" "Dange, aber lass ma steggn du... an watt ich denke, hm, an ne scharfe Stute denk ich grade!" "Die wo' nich Luna is, wa?" "Näh, nich Luna!" "Naaah, pass bloß auf du, wenn die datt rausfindet gibt's Kloppe!" "Jo, haste Recht, und dett will'i auch nich so unbedingt riskieren... aber ich komm nich wech von der, boar, die müsstest du ma sehen mensch!" "Wer isses denn?" "Fluttermother!", grinste der Ziegenkönig schelmisch und entlöste seinen Freund doch noch vom Graserl, "ahhh, jo, die Schöne - mensch, die hat nen Hintern!" "Vom Sehen tu ich se kennen - holla, da haste dir aber eine ausjesucht!" "Warum, so krass oder meinste für mich zu alt?" "Na nu komm, du mit deinen pupsigen fümmunachzich Ocken frachst datt mich alten Sack?!? - Mir is datt doch schnuppe, meine ja nur... dir is schon klar, dass Fluttershy ihre Schüchternheit nich ma eben so aus'm Wald hat, wa?" "Jaaa, schon..." "Na wobei... doch, deine Chancen stehn jar nich ma so schlecht, Genosse, nee wirklich wahr, echt nich übel!" "Wie darf ich datt jetze interpretieren?" "Datt verrat' ich dir nich, musste schon selber hinterkommen, aber keine Panik, schaffste schon - und rauch mir nich alles wech du Pfeife, ich brauch noch'n büschen für meine Dosis zum Pennen!" "Alter Räucherhengst!" "Gehörnter Suffkopp!", jetzt lachten sich beide scheckig und rangen um den Joint, "ach watt, hab dich schon echt gern, mein Bester!" "Jo, ich dich auch - nur deine Mucke is manchma nen büschn schräg!" "Jo, die Mucke - hättest ma damals den Pony-Punk hören sollen, dett war juter Stoff, frach nich!" "Pony-Punk, sowas gab's?" "Jo, aber sicher - datt war just zu der Zeit, zu der ihr Sardenga auff'n Kopp jestellt habt!" "Nee echt?" "Unecht - wenn ich datt doch sache du Knallfrosch! Na ja, is denn jedenfalls nach nen paar Krawallen verboten worden und zensiert außerdem, heute hamm datt glaub ich die meisten längst wieder vergessen, aber janz ehrlich, datt war ma Mucke du!" "Irre - sach bloß datt ging so ab wie bei den Menschen?" "Jo, so in etwa, nur jab's nich so viele Bands, jenauer jesacht gab's bloß eine richtich erfolgreiche - wobei ich dazusachen muss, datt es immer richtich fette Ausschreitungen auf den Konzerten gab und das letzte nen einwöchtigen Aufstand ausjelöst hat... da ging's so richtich rund, datt sach ich dir!" "Heilije Arriva!" "Oh ja, dett kannste wissen!" --- Canterlot, 13. Dezember 979 Quartiermeister Swantson war mäßig bis ziemlich angepisst, dass sie so zahlenmäßig ausgebucht waren und sogar schon hatten mehrere Gäste ein zu kleines Quartier beziehen lassen müssen (alle Viererzimmer waren momentan doppelt, wenn nicht sogar dreifach belegt, sie platzten aus mehr als allen Nähten!), aber gut, was tat man nicht alles für den netten Hippie von nebenan, der einem versucht hatte mit einem Eisenpfosten den Schädel einzuschlagen - das ganze Gesindel gehörte sowas von eingelocht und nie wieder rausgelassen, bei Wasser und Brot, oh ja! "MACHT AUF, LASST UNS RAUS!!!", dröhnte es in Dauerschleife durch die dusteren Gänge, mit Körpern, Hufen und Hörnern wurde gegen alles in Reichweite geschlagen, was ordentlich Krach machte, um der Argumentation noch einmal Schwung zu verleihen, "DAS SIND DIE FOLTERMETHODEN DES REGIMES!!!" Die anderen Beamten machten sich schon gar nichts mehr draus, galt es doch zu allererst einmal den ganzen angefallenen Papierkram zu erledigen, und das war ne ganze Menge... hach ja, wie schön so ein Job beim CPD doch sein konnte... na diese Ansicht würde der Neue sicher auch auf Anhieb teilen können, was war er doch gleich, angehender Sozialarbeiter? - Und ausgerechnet ihn hatte man auf den schwersten Fall im Haus angesetzt, aber hey, immerhin musste er diese Furie nicht bändigen! "Chef, es gibt ein Problem!", meldete einer der wachhabenden Cops seinem Vorgesetzten, "sie... ihre Zelle, alles verkritzelt!" "So wie immer, auch gut - WELCHER IDIOT HAT IHR DIE LEIBESVISITATION UNTERZOGEN UND DAS ÜBERSEHEN?!?!" "Hätten Sie das denn ausgehalten?", wollte sein Partner mit Pokerface wissen und Swantson lachte kopfschüttelnd auf: "Um Celestias Willen, nein, lieber desertiere ich freiwillig, als mich mit dieser Amazone anlegen zu müssen - trotzdem, das hätte nicht passieren dürfen... wie ich sie kenne - und das tue ich leider viel zu gut - kriegt man diese "Kunst" auch kaum wieder von den Wänden!" "Na prost Malzeit dem Neuen..." "Sie sagen es!", just da läutete es an der Tür, "ahhh, das wird er wohl sein, der arme Irre!" Begleitet von zwei königlichen Wachen trat ein junger Hengst ein, Swantson musterte ihn kritisch - grünlich-türkises Fell und helle Mähne, zwei schüchterne Augen wussten gar nicht, wo sie hingucken sollten... heilige Celestia, das konnte ja noch heiterer als sonst üblich werden! "G-guten Morgen H-hauptmann Swantson!", stieß er gerade noch hervor, ehe ihm seine Mappe mit allen Unterlagen aus den Hufen entglitt und sich der Inhalt - bestimmt hundert Blätter sorgfältig sortierter Papierbögen - einmal quer über den ganzen Boden verteilte: "Oh nein, wie dumm von mir - warten Sie, ich sammel das sofort wieder auf!" Na das konnte ja noch heiterer werden als ohnehin schon! --- Drittes Kapitel: Wie schön's doch damals war... Eine Woche später, den 28. September 1015, an den großen Regenbogenfällen Nach dem Gespräch mit ihrem Ehehengst waren sie in Übereinstimmung gekommen, dass ein Versuch niemandem schaden würde und - der ominöse Liebhaber hatte sich natürlich noch mehrmals mit den ausgefallensten Blumen gemeldet, die es in Equestria zu finden (oden eben eher nicht) zu finden gab - er voll und ganz hinter ihr stand... na also schön, bei den netten Briefen, die sie erhalten hatte, konnte ja auch der liebeskranke Hengst kein schlechtes Pony sein! Als Treffpunkt hatte er sie nach den Regenbogenfällen gefragt, kein Problem, da war es immer schön und man nie alleine... und nun war sie hier und wartete. Wie er wohl aussehen mag, fragte sich Mrs. Shy ein wenig nervös - ausgerechnet das hatte er vergessen zu beschreiben!, und wie wird er sein, höflich und nett oder doch unfein und grob, wenn ich mit ihm sprechen muss? Nur wenige andere Pegasi hielten sich in dem Park auf, also ließ sie sich auf einer Bank nieder und prüfte ihre Halskette und ihre Ohrstecker, alles saß tadellos, ihne Mähne glänzte matt im strahlenden Sonnenschein... so schön ist ein Herbst lange nicht mehr gewesen!, gestand sie sich zufrieden ihr Fell wärmend, hach ja, wie lang ist's wohl her..., eine große Gestalt tauchte in der Nähe auf, sie rückte ihre Brille zurecht und guckte noch einmal genauer hin - heilige Celestia, Ziegenkönig Robert höchstpersönlich! Was macht denn so hoher Besuch heute hier, so ganz ohne Begleitung oder Wachen?, fragte sie sich verwundert, als ihre Blicke sich trafen und es ihr war, als würden tausende Funken aus seinen Augen sprühen... dazu lächelte er sanft, hatte den Urwald von Mähne auf seinem Kopf gebändigt und einen riesigen Topf voll seltenster Tropenblumen dabei - das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, bei Celestias Atem?!? "Hallo Mrs. Shy - mensch freue ich mich aber, dass Sie es zu diesem kleinen Blind-Date geschafft haben!" Oh nein! --- "H-h-hallo!", stammelte sie, völlig perplex, "Sie... Ihr... aber..." "Tschuldijen'se bitte die Aufregung und die janze Heimlichtuerei, aber ich wollt' einfach nich datt jemand Wind davon kriecht!", sichtlich von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt rang der Ziegenkönig nach den rechten Worten, "aber jut, macht ja nix - da bin ich nu, wa?" Noch immer glotzte Mrs. Shy ihn fassungslos an: "J-ja, ja... ich... ich kann das nur gerade nicht so recht glauben... ich muss träumen..." "Wäre aber nen schöner Traum - kleiner Scherz, Sie sind wach und ich auch, es ist ein wunderschöner Tach und ich bin äußerst happy, Sie endlich ma treffen zu können, denn... ich find' Sie total klasse und sowas von süß!" Uijuijuijuijuijuijui! "J-ja, also... ähm... d-danke..." "Super, dett freut mich aber mega - und ham Ihnen die Orchideen eijentlich jut jefallen, die ich Ihnen hab zukommen lassen?" "J-ja, ja sehr... sehr... danke...", so wuschig war sie im Kopf, kaum mehr fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen - denk nach, denk an das, was Waldemar dir mitgegeben hat... genau, Schritt eins, ihn kennenlernen, geschafft (beziehungsweise hatte sich erübrigt), Schritt zwei, das Gespräch, die Fakten, die Wahrheit, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, ohne ihn dabei zu verletzen! "Und wissen'se watt, ich hab..." "Robert, ich möchte bitte mit Euch sprechen, am besten jetzt gleich, bevor Ihr euch allzu sehr in etwas hereinsteigert, was Euch am Ende bloß unglücklich macht." "Öhm... ja, warum eigentlich nicht? - Setzen wir uns ans Wasser?" "Besser auf eine Bank." "In Ordnung!", wie ein verspieltes Fohlen schoss das Alihorn auch schon los, zaghaft folgte Mrs. Shy ihm... oh je, das würde nicht einfach werden, ganz und gar nicht! "Also...", begann sie dann, "ich... ich bin natürlich sehr geschmeichelt, dass ich Euch in meinem Alter noch so sehr gefalle, aber gleichzeitig bin ich eine verheiratete Ehestute, habe einen wundervollen Hengst, zwei wundervolle Fohlen und ein gutes Leben, ich... auch wenn ich es wollen würde, aber ich kann meine Liebsten nicht verlassen, es würde ihnen und mir das Herz brechen - und ich schätze, dass auch Eure Luna und Eure Fohlen Euch brauchen, Euer Volk braucht seinen Herrscher... und dieser Herrscher seid Ihr." "Hm, na ja, verstehe schon... tut mir leid für die ganze Aufregung...", sichtlich betrübt war er im Aufbruch inbegriffen, "ich wollte nicht..." "Aber bleibt doch noch etwas, ich wollte Euch ja nicht verjagen, nur... na ja, Ihr versteht das doch..." "Na sicher, nur... klar, bin halt grad nen büschen deprimiert..." "Das braucht Ihr doch gar nicht zu sein, ich meine es ist doch nichts verloren für Euch, oder?" "Hm, na ja..." "Wir können ja trotzdem Freunde bleiben!" "Datt können wir allemal... jo, bleiben wir halt Freunde..." "Robert, ich kann es ja verstehen... es tut mir auch aufrichtig leid - wisst Ihr was, warum erzählt Ihr mir nicht etwas mehr über euch, so richtig kennen tun wir uns doch noch gar nicht!" "Hm, ja gut, wenn Sie möchten... aber viel gibt's da nich..." "Aber sehr gerne doch, und das glaube ich Euch nicht - Ihr blickt doch auf ein langes Leben voller Abenteuer zurück, oder etwa doch nicht?" "Schon - ach was, ja klar, unzählige, so viele, dass ich kaum weiß wo ich anfangen soll..." "Wie wär's mit ganz am Anfang? - Und lasst Euch ruhig Zeit, für Eile fehlt mir heute die Zeit, wie man so schön zu sagen pflegt... der ganze Nachmittag gehört uns - und noch einmal vielen vielen Dank für die tollen Blumen, da habt Ihr euch wirklich ein ganz tolles Geschenk für mich ausgesucht!" "Keine Ursache!", lachte er vollen neuen Mutes und rückte etwas näher an sie heran, "habe ich alle aus der Menschenwelt organisiert und wurde beim Umlagern einmal fast von Orchideensammlern verprügelt!" "Oh, das hört sich gefährlich an!" "Ach was, das war doch gar nichts, was wir da so im letzten Krieg erlebt haben gegen die Schatten, also der Atlanas und ich, das...", kaum einmal richtig in Fahrt schwadronierte der Ziegenkönig wie ein alter Schamane, berichtete vom Roten Oktober, von Sardenga, von der Schattenrebellion, von der Regenbogen-Fabrik und und und... und Mrs. Shy lauschte ihm, auch wenn ihr hin und wieder ein wohligen Schauer über den Rücken lief, mit allergrößtem Interesse - das war ja besser als jeder Abenteuerroman und jedes Kaffeekränzchen zusammen! --- Canterlot Police Departement, den 13. Dezember 979 "Der Neue sieht aus wie ne Schwuchtel!", bemerkte einer seiner Kollegen spöttisch, Swantson nickte unwillkürlich - was hatte so einer hier verloren, der zuckte ja schon, wenn die Sekretärin sich zu laut räusperte?!: "So kann man es natürlich auch ausdrücken..." Mit Mühe und Not verschwand eben das letzte Fetzchen Papier in den Tiefen des Ordners, dem jungen Pegasus rannen die Schweißperlen von der Stirn, merklich nervös rang er sich ein schüchternes Lächeln ab: "Es tut mir so leid, ich bin so ungeschickt..." "Macht nix, erstmal herzlich Willkommen!", die Pranke des Quartiermeisters packte seinen zarten Huf und war drauf und dran ihn zu zerbrechen - aber wer sich hier durchsetzen wollte musste kapieren, dass die Gefangenen jeden Zartbesaiteten für gewöhnlich in Stücke rissen und gemeinschaftlich auffraßen und Meister im Herausfinden von aller Art Schwächen waren, und wenn's dann noch ausgerechnet so einer war - aber der würde sich schon dran gewöhnen, nur keine Sorge, sie waren ja alle da um ihm unter die Arme zu greifen! "Es freut mich, dass Sie just heute zu uns stoßen, wissen Sie, wir haben da einen ganz neuen Fall eingeliefert bekommen, erst gestern, eine ganz besonders zarte junge Dame - wenn Sie möchten können Sie ja mit ihr anfangen!" "Oh... oh ja, sehr gerne! Ich... ich werde mein Bestes tun!" Das wirst du ganz sicher, nur keine Sorge... die wird dich gleich zerfleischen, aber ein schneller Tod ist immerhin weniger schmerzhaft, rest in pieces. --- "... jo, und so kamen wir aus dem Kriech nach Hause und ich war plötzlich Papa!", endete Robert lachend und auch seine Zuhörerin kicherte begeistert Beifall klatschend: "Oh je, was für ein verrücktes Leben, da habt Ihr ja wirklich eine ganze Menge erlebt!" "Das stimmt schon... tja, und Sie?" "Nicht ganz so viel...", gestand sie, "um ehrlich gesagt zu sein war mein bisheriges Leben ruhig und ausgeglichen, aber mehr brauche ich auch nicht, nur meine Familie, meine Blumen, hier und da ein Kaffeekränzchen und ansonsten Ruhe und Frieden. Als ich noch als Lehrerin hier in Cloudsdale und Canterlot gearbeitet habe war es vielleicht noch etwas abwechslungsreicher, aber auch jetzt fühle ich mich ausgesprochen lebhaft und ausgeglichen... ja." "Sie waren Paukerin, so richtig?" "Oh ja, hihi, die war ich, mein halbes Leben lang... meinem Waldemar habe ich die Stelle zu verdanken gehabt, kurz bevor wir geheiratet haben... wie lang das her ist, damals, im Jahr 981..." "Mrs. Shy, dürfte ich Sie bitte kurz unterbrechen, ich hätte da eine Frage?" "Nur zu - und sagt ruhig Valerie zu mir, dann komme ich mir nicht so alt vor!" "Sehr gerne, und pfff, vom rost'jen Eisen sind Sie noch lange nich - man selbst ist immer so alt wie man sich fühlen tut... womit wir schon auf'fem Punkt wären: Waren Sie damals eigentlich auch bei den Hippies dabei?" "Oh, das... tut mir leid Euch enttäuschen zu müssen, aber so genau weiß ich das gar nicht mehr, es ist wohl schon zu lange her." "Jo, ich frachte ja nur, weil mir nen Kollege was davon erzählt hat - hätt' ja sein können, dass Sie sich dran erinnern..." "An was genau meint Ihr?" "Sagen Ihnen Valle und die Untoten Schatten was?" "Ich müsste lügen, aber ich könnte schwören, dass mir das was sagt... ich komme einfach nicht drauf, was es ist!" "Das war eine, nein, die Punkband schlechthin! Irre Mucke ham die jespielt, gab auch ordentlich Krawalle deswegen mit Canterlot - da wäre ich echt jerne dabei jewesen, aber is ja leider nich mehr viel von übrich..." "Es würde gut zu Euch passen, keine Frage!", lächelte die Pegasusdame aufmunternd, "hm, ja... merkwürdig, es ist mir so, als würde ich sie kennen, diese... Valle?" "Sie haben sie gekannt?" "Nicht ausgeschlossen, aber wie gesagt, es will mir partout nicht in den Sinn, woher dieses Gefühl auch kommen mag... irgendwie..." "Schwamm drüber!", beruhigte der Ziegenkönig sie sanft und legte einen Huf um sie, "ich möchte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, aber danke, passt schon, wenn Ihnen noch etwas einfallen sollte ist's jut, wenn nich auch nich schlimm - lieber nen anderes Thema?" "Ich... ich sollte für heute besser gehen...", ein leichtes Grün schimmerte durch ihre Gesichtshaut, schnell wandte sie sich ab und entkam Roberts Aufmunterungsversuch, spannte die Flügel auf und war ehe-was-kannste durch Bäume und Blumen am Horizont verschwunden. Zurück blieb ein betrübter Ziegenkönig, der nicht verstehen konnte, was er denn falsch gemacht haben sollte... --- Viertes Kapitel: Erinnerungen 23:15 Uhr, ziegenkönigliches Schlafzimmer Ich penn die Nacht auf'm Sofa, kann eh nich schlafen - damit hatte er sie begrüßt und war auch gleich wieder abgezischt, nur um sich dann schlaflos unten im Wohnzimmer zu wälzen... Hengste!, dachte Luna kopfschüttelnd bei sich, oh man, machen sich Hoffnungen ohne Ende und dann immer das gleich Theater! --- Valerie Shy schlief ebenso wenig, Alpträume rissen sie andauernd zurück in die Wirklichkeit, in der ihr Waldemar friedlich wie ein kleines Fohlen vor sich hin döste... und ihr spukten verzerrte Geister und Fratzen durch den Kopf, schrille zerfetzte Töne, kaum mehr als solche wahrnehmbar, ließen ihr die Haare zu Berge stehen - Valle und die Untoten Schatten, Valle und die Untoten Schatten, Die Untoten Schatten und... Valle. Hellwach saß sie in ihrem Bett, das Laken schweißnass, atmete schnappend stoßweise, hundertachzigtausender Puls - wie zum heiligen Hellje war das möglich, wie... unfassbar, un-un-un-un-und-alle-uns-dieser-Welt-fassbar, da leck doch einer nen Schatten! Was soll ich bloß tun?!, ihr Gedanken tanzten Boogy, verdammt noch eins, was wird hier eigentlich gespielt mit mir, wem kann ich überhaupt noch trauen?! Das Haus droht sie zu verschlingen, den Blumen wachsen Schwerter und Lanzen, sie stoßen nach ihr - ab durch die Mitte, vorbei an all den grässlichen Kreaturen, die letzten Häuser und mit ihnen das Ortsende sind zum Greifen nahe... und da steht Er und versperrt den Weg. Höhnisch lachend bietet Er Pech oder Schwefel: "Flucht ist zwecklos, versuch es erst gar nicht, du kleine Schlampe... oder muss ich erst brutal werden?" Panisch will sie fliehen, versucht nach links in eine Gasse auszubrechen, doch ihre Hufe sind wie angeklebt, keinen einzigen Zentimeter kommt sie mehr vom Fleck - und Er, diese brutale, stutenquälende Bestie immer näher und näher: "So ist's recht... oh, wir werden viel Spaß miteinander haben!" "NEEEIIIN!!!", und mit ihrer allerletzten geballten Kraft reißt sie ihre Rechte vom Pflaster und zwiebelt ihm den Huf mitten in die Fresse, dass die Zähne nur so fliegen... und erschöpft verschluckt die Ohnmacht ihren schlaffen Körper. --- Am nächsten Morgen Luna saß schon am Küchentisch - die Tafel mochte sie nicht, zu groß und zu vornehm, nur wenn Gäste das Schloss beehrten wurde dort gespeist, ansonsten war ihr die abwaschbare Decke mit Blümchen drauf tausendmal lieber als dieses olle fast schwarze Holz mit zig Wurmlöchern drin - und las die druckfrische Tageszeitung, als Robert mit schweren Schritten und tiefen Augenringen ins Zimmer gestampft kam und ein übermüdetes "Morgen Schatz." gähnte. "Na, nich jut jeschlafen?", erdreistete sie sich spöttisch zu fragen, "oder eher watt Falsches geträumt?" "Ach hör uff, kannste alles knicken - sache ma, kannst du datt nich abstellen, du guckst doch sonst auch immer in alle Träume rein?" "Erstens, du bist kein Fohlen mehr und zweitens, beim letzten Mal hast du mich höchstpersönlich fast mit einem Panzer geplättet - vergiss es, du bist alt jenuch um zu wissen watt ma tun muss um datt richtije zu träumen!" "Es gibt Tage, da hasse ich dich." "Uijuijui, da hat aber einer schlechte Laune..." "Lass mich einfach zufrieden, okey?!" "Na denn eben nich... ach ja, du solltest ma nen Blick inne Zeitung werfen..." "Später." "... letzte Nacht sind wohl ein oder mehrere Unbekannte ins Haus der Familie Shy eingebrochen und haben den jungen Zephir zusammengeschlagen, der sie anscheinend gestört hat...", erschrocken spuckte Robert seinen Kakau aus, "na ja, er ist im Krankenhaus und wird schon wieder, aber ich möchte echt wissen was derjenige da gesucht hat." "Falls du mich im Verdacht hast, ich war's nich - hab die janze Zeit versucht wenigstens ne Mütze Schlaf zu kriegen, aber Pustekuchen!" "Glaub ich dir sogar auf's Wort, denn der nächtliche Gast war keine geringere als Mama Shy höchstpersönlich." "WIE BITTE?!?!" --- Im Krankenhaus Waldemar Shy war fix und fertig mit den Nerven - erst der Einbruch bei ihnen letzte Nacht und als wäre das noch nicht schlimm genug prügeln diese Halunken den armen unschuldigen Zephir, der wahrscheinlich nur mal nach dem Rechten sehen wollte, halbtot und erschrecken seine Stute fast zu Tode, von ihm selbst mal ganz abgesehen! Aufgekratzt war gar kein Ausdruck für den sich irre Vorwürfe machenden Familienvater, dem der Oberarzt schon die dritte Beruhigungsspritze verpasst hatte und trotzdem kein bisschen zur Ruhe kam - hektisch zitternd schritt er endlose Kreise vor der geschlossenen Tür des OP-Saals auf und ab, auf ein Zeichen seiner Liebsten harrend... endlich, eine Schwester trat flankiert von zwei muskelbepackten Pflegern heraus und räusperte sich: "Mr. Shy, ihr Sohn ist soweit wohlauf und befindet sich außer Lebensgefahr auf dem Weg der Genesung... ihre Stute dagegen, sie ist völlig durchgedreht, redet wirres Zeug und schreit fast ununterbrochen - es tut mir aufrichtig leid, aber in dem Zustand können Sie sie leider nicht besuchen, es würde ihr nur noch mehr schaden." "Ich verstehe.", nickte er knapp, mit der Fassung ringend, "und Zeph?" "Ihr Sohn braucht ebenfalls viel Ruhe... kurz ginge, aber danach würde sie Dr. Fogg gerne zu sich in Behandlung nehmen, auch Sie stehen unter schwerem Schock." "In Ordnung, lassen Sie uns gehen." --- Keine Beruhigungsspritze der Welt hätte Valerie Shy zur Ruhe bringen können, dazu geisterten wild verzerrte schrille Töne und unkenntliche Fratzen von ponyverschlingenden Dämonen in ihrem Kopf herum. Inmitten dieses blutroten Massakers - dem letzten Morgengrauen vor dem Ende - saß sie, unfähig sich zu bewegen geschweige denn ihm zu entfliehen, wilde Windstöße zerrissen ihre Mähne zu einem unförmigen Gebilde aus blitzförmigen Haaren, auf ihren Hufen schimmerten Tattoos. Valle, Valle, Valle, Valle, Valle, Valle! Valle. Ganz ruhig lag die Stute im Bett, die Augen geschlossen, atmete ruhig und ausgeglichen. Auferstanden aus Ruinen. Auferstanden von den Toten. Auferstanden. --- Prinzessin Celestia hatte sich soeben an ihre große Frühstückstafel gepflanzt und gierte schon sehnsüchtig auf den ersten Bissen Torte - Diät hin oder her -, als ein Pegasus kopfüber durch eines der großen Fenster des Saales gekracht kam und grade nochmal so die Kurve kriegte um nicht den Boden zu knutschen - stattdessen raste das außer Kontrolle geratene Flugobjekt mit Schmackes mitten hinein in die ganzen Köstlichkeiten und verteilte sie einmal quer durch die Halle. "Prinzessin, seid Ihr unverletzt?!", erkundigte sich nur unwesentlich später darauf der diensthabende Hauptmann der Garde bei seiner Herrscherin, die sich angetan die Reste der Sahnetorte aus ihrem Gesicht schlabberte: "Aber ja Atlanas, keine Bange, ich bin gesund und munter... nun, wer hatte es denn da etwas eilig mit der Post heute Morgen?" "Tschuldigung!", hauchte Derpy Hooves verwirrt, "ich... Zeitung!" "Gib schon her, Gutes!", lächelte das Alihorn und hob den Tollpatsch aus dem Essensmatsch, die Wachen machten beruhigt die Biege und klingelten nach den Dienststuten die Sauerei wegzuputzen, war ja schließlich ein Schloss und kein Schweinestall! Atlanas blieb sicherheitshalber noch etwas und beäugte die davoneilende Briefbotin misstrauisch streng, innerlich konnte er sich vor Lachen kaum mehr auf den Hufen halten - Celestia getortet, wenn das die Paparazzi wüssten! "Mit diesem kleinen Schussel ist es aber auch jedes Mal das gleiche, hach nein, zu köstlich!", amüsierte sich Celestia beim Anblick des Chaos, "na ja, halb so wild, ich wollte ja sowieso meine Diät halten, da haben lecker Torten nunmal keinen rechten Platz...", jaja, red du nur, wie gut dass deine "kleine" Geheimreserve oben im Turmzimmer schon verführerisch wartet!, musste der Zuhörer belustigt schmunzeln, also am besten keine Zeit verlieren und... "Atlanas, ich muss sofort nach Cloudsdale, schnell!" "Öhm... ja, ja, wenn Ihr das müsst...", nanu, was hatte die denn auf einmal gebissen, was hüpfte sie denn so aufgebracht herum - okey, dass sich dabei Kuchenkrümel und Sahne noch mehr verstreuselten war zum Wieren, aber Stoßatmung, weit aufgerissene Augen und Panikattacke passten ja ganz und gar nicht!, "... aber wolltet Ihr nicht zuerst nach...?" "Keine Zeit, jetzt sofort Cloudsdale, ruf die Kutsche!" "Zu Befehl Eure Hoheit!" --- Zephir ging es schon etwas besser, trotzdem, er sah nicht gut aus, ganz und gar nicht: "Mit irrer Gewalt zusammengeschlagen, er kann sich glücklich schätzen, dass er keine bleibenden Schäden zurückbehalten wird." Waldemar Shy weinte leise, der Oberarzt schwieg betreten, nahm sich dann doch ein Herz und sprach den nervlich kaputten Vater und Ehehengst an: "Waldemar, ihm geht es schon viel besser als noch bei der Einlieferung, machen Sie sich bitte keine Vorwürfe deswegen, wir tun unser Bestes, und Sie können das Ihrige tun, wenn Sie sich jetzt etwas ausruhen und hinlegen." "Verstehen Sie denn gar nicht, dass ich mich wie nie zuvor in meinem Leben um meine Familie sorge, um meine Stute ganz besonders, und Sie mich sie nicht sehen lassen?! - Haben Sie überhaupt eine Ahnung davon, wie es ist schlaftrunken ins Wohnzimmer zu torkeln und mit ansehen zu müssen, wie das Fohlen von seiner Mutter halb totgeschlagen wird?! VERSTEHEN SIE DAS?!?! ANTWORTEN SIE MIR!!!" "Mr. Shy, ich verstehe Sie besser als kein anderer, ich habe selbst einen Sohn im Krieg verloren." "Das... das tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht..." "Schon gut, tut nichts zur Sache." "Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?" "Am besten ich verabreiche Ihnen etwas Baldrian, das macht müde, und vertrauen Sie mir, es hilft Ihnen und Ihrer Familie." "Also schön, aber nur wenn Sie mir vorher sagen, wie es meiner Stute geht und was sie hat!" "Sie nehmen die Tropfen und ich sage es Ihnen, in dieser Reihenfolge." "In Ordnung...", eine anwesende Schwester reichte Mr. Shy einen Becher mit stark duftender Flüssigkeit, matt stürzte er das Gebräu in seinen Rachen, dessen Wirkung seine Wahrnehmung umgehend schummrig machte, "ja... was... was hat... sie?" "Sie leidet vermutlich an...", die K.O.-Tropfen schlugen sofort an, in weniger als zehn Sekunden ratzte Waldemar Shy tief und fest wie ein Kleinfohlen, das Krankenhauspersonal atmete erleichtert auf. Geschäftig erhob sich der Pegasus mit Stethoskop und Kittel, warf einen schnellen Blick auf seinen Uhr und war schon fast zur Tür draußen, als ihn ein junger Praktikant zurückhielt: "Herr Doktor, was hat die Mrs. Shy nun eigentlich?" "Wollen Sie lieber nicht wissen, junger Freund... dissoziative Identitätsstörung." "Was bitte?!" "Multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung - ein Körper, zwei Seelen." --- Raus hier!, war ihr einziger Gedanke, verschwinde aus diesem Loch, bevor Sie zurückkommen und dich wieder einlullen! Brutale Kopfschmerzen trommelten auf ihr Bewusstsein ein, sie schaffte es kaum einen Huf zu heben - Sekunde mal, die Arschlöcher hatten sie ans Bett gefesselt?! Wütend riss sie nach allen Seiten, trat aus, unbändige Kräfte erwachten binnen Sekunden, so wild und ungestüm, so ungezähmt wie seit fünfundzwanzig Jahren nicht mehr - die ganze Wucht dieses Erwachens entlud sich auf das Bettgestell, das trotz kräftiger Leichtstahlkonstruktion innerhalb kürzester Zeit den Geist aufgab und in sich zusammengefaltet wurde. Aus seinen Trümmern entstieg eine Stute mit Muskeln wie Obsidian, einer Persönlichkeit wie Rambo und voll geladener Kernenergie eines Plutoniumklumpens, bereit es mit der Welt aufzunehmen. Valle Shy war zurück. Die Zimmertür flog auf und ein Dutzend Pfleger der Sorte Discobodyguard stürmten den Raum - Nummer eins bekam einen Schlag mit Wucht eines Dampfhammers in die Fresse, der die Hälfte von ihnen gleich wieder rauskickte, die Verbliebenen wurden erst mit dem Nachtschränkchen und dann dem Kleiderschrank (für den es zwei von ihnen gebraucht hatte um ihn hier hoch zu bugsieren!) beworfen, ein Roundhouse-Kick katapultierte schließlich den allerletzten weg von ihr - mit geballten Hufen und irrer Mähnenfrisur ging sie in Defensivposition und erwartete die nächsten Angreifer, doch die blieben aus. Stattdessen klopfte jemand hinter ihr an die Sicherheitsstäbe des Fensters, setzte eine Akku-Flex an und entledigte sich ihnen und der Plexiglasscheibe samt Verankerung aus der Wand: "Na los, kommen'se nu Valerie, ordentlich Verstärkung is schon auf'fem Wech!" Das ließ sich die Punklegende nich zweimal sagen - wenn datt nich ma nen ordentlicher Beginn einer fetten Rebellion war! "Machen wir nen Abgang hier!" --- Fünftes Kapitel: ... wie geil's doch heute ist, fuck year! Eine gute halbe Stunde zu spät erreichten Prinzessin Celestia (atemlos) und Atlanas (nicht atemlos) die Pegasusklinik. Einen starken Kaffee später berichtete der Oberarzt seiner Herrscherin ausführlich den Ausbruch von Patientin 667 und versicherte ihr, dass bereits mehrere Suchtrupps jede noch so kleine Wolke im ganzen Himmel umdrehen würden, um sie aufzuspüren... "Ist sie alleine oder mit Hilfe eines weiteren Ponys ausgebrochen?" "Na ja, nicht direkt Pony..." "Sondern?!" "Ziegenkönig Robert." "FUCK!!!", nicht nur Atlanas stand das Nackenfell zu Berge - leck doch einer nen Schatten, was für eine Ausdrucksweise! -, der Leiter des Krankenhauses wurde immer kleiner, wohingegen die Prinzessin sich vor Zorn kaum mehr beherrschen konnte: "ICH - WILL - DASS - UMGEHEND - ALLE - UND WENN ICH SAGE ALLE MEINE ICH AUCH ALLE - EINHEITEN - DER - ARMEE - IN - ALARMSTUFE - DREI - VERSETZT - WERDEN - UND - SOFORT - DIE - SUCHE - EQUESTRIAWEIT - AUSWEITEN!!!" Wow, das hieß aber was - jetzt bloß keine Widerworte, so gut sie auch hätten gemeint sein können!: "Sehr wohl, Eure Hoheit!" "UND BRINGT MIR VALERIE SHY!!!!!!" --- Weit weg von allen Imbissbuden allem Trubel tief in den Kristallbergen erleuchtete ein kleines Feuer eine sonst tiefschwarze Festspalte. Robert hatte es sich im Schneidersitz bequem gemacht und lauschte einer atemberaubenden Stimme, die die ganze Klamm erhellte: "La-la-la-LA-HA-AHA-ÖHÖ-ÖHÖ-Öhö... boar bin ich außer Form, das ist sowas von nicht feierbar!" "Ach, datt wird scho wieder, keine Panik auf'fer Titanik - und keine Eile, der D-Zuch geht erst in drei Stunden!" "Na du hast Nerven, ohne Stimme bin ich am Arsch!", murrte die Punkrockerin missmutig und setzte erneut an: "LA-LA-LA-LAAA-AAAHHH-'AAAAAAHHHHHH'!!!" BRRRRRROOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!, entlud sich eine Lawine auf der anderen Seite ins Tal, Felsen zersprangen wie Kristallglas unter dem höchsten aller Töne und stürzten hinab, nur Millimeter über ihrer Mähne abgebremst durch einen Helden mit Karotten in den Ohren: "RAUS HIER, SCHNELL!!!" Dampflokgroße Eiszapfen und fußballgroße Kiesel mit glühend blauen Blitzen beiseite stoßend erreichten die beiden den Ausgang, vor sich etwa sechshundert Meter schneebedeckten Abhang und von Oben... "... kommt alles Gute..." "Außer dieses Mal!" "FESTHALTEN!!!" - "GAAAHHH!!!" - WOMP!!! --- Sechstes Kapitel: Die Untoten Schatten Down Under, westliches Eingangstor Bislang war der Tag ruhig verlaufen, die üblichen Routinekontrollen, nichts Außergewöhnliches. Dem kommandierenden Ghost Rider war fast schon langweilig (obwohl er das natürlich niemals zugegeben hätte), seelenruhig einen Tee schlürfend beobachtete er das ferne Canterlot... nanu, da kam ja ein Zug? - Momentchen mal, stand der überhaupt im Fahrplan?! "ALAAARM!!!" Die Sirenen jaulten durch die Festungsanlagen, die Besatzung wurde jäh aus ihren Kaffeekränzchen und Skatturnieren gerissen, deckelte sich mit Helmen ein, schärfte Gewehre und Kanonen, nahm Defensivpositionen ein, die Hufe allzeit an den Abzügen. Allen voran er, der die drohende Gefahr durch sein Fernglas genauestens unter die Lupe nahm: "Was sehen Sie Genosse Oberst?" "Geflaggt mit Canterlots Sonne, ein schnöder Militärtransport, aber voller Hengste, das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht - wachsam bleiben, auch wenn sie langsamer werden, und Tore schließen!" "Zu Befehl Genosse Oberst!" Der örtliche Stellwerker öffnete sein kleines Fensterchen im zweiten Stock (sein Posten war nach dem letzten Angriff innerhalb der dicken Mauern verlegt worden) und rief heraus: "Genosse Oberst, der Lokführer möchte mit Ihnen sprechen, das habe alles seinen guten Grund behauptet er." "Kann er gerne tun, sonst kommt er hier auch nicht rein, mit der Fracht an Bord erst recht nicht." Mit quietschenden Bremsen stoppte die schwere Güterzugdampflok vor den Hufen des Ghost Riders, aus dem Führerhaus sprangen ein hochrangiger Palastgardist und ein Offizier der Equestrianischen Armee ab und salutierten höflich: "Rühren Sie zwei - wie können wir Ihnen denn weiterhelfen?" "Wir müssen in Ihre Stadt um dort eine Suchaktion nach einer entflohenen Stute zu starten, es ist sehr dringend!" "Soso, sie müssen also... wissen Sie was, sie müssen hier gar nichts - das ist unser Land und unser Operationsgebiet!" "Ja aber Prinzessin Celestia hat angeordnet, dass..." "So, hat sie das? - Dann liegt also ein schriftlicher Befehl vor, den ich einsehen kann?" "Nein, es liegt kein schriftlicher Befehl vor, sie hat... es ist... geheim, die Öffentlichkeit soll davon keinen Wind kriegen..." "Ach so, es ist auch noch geheim?! - Wissen'se watt, ich sach Ihnen ma was: Wenn Sie und ihre Soldaten gleich kurz und quer durch Down Under latschen und jeden Pflasterstein einzeln umdrehen, um nach einer entflohenen Stute zu suchen, dann ist das so geheim wie ein Marktplausch auf dem Wochenmarkt, und außerdem muss ich leider darauf bestehen, dass ich ohne Befehl Nichts und Niemanden hier reinlassen darf, einen janzen Zuch voll Bewaffneter schon jar nich!" "Das können Sie doch nicht machen, das ist ein Republikabkommen, wir...!" "Mag sein, aber meine Loyalität gilt meinem Könich, und der hat sich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt, was Fälle wie diesen angeht - besorgen Sie mir den Befehl und ich lasse Sie ohne weiteres Warten passieren, Punkt-Aus-Ende!" "Sie hören mir jetzt mal gut zu..." "Nein, Sie hören mir gut zu, Hauptmann Sentry!", schnauzte ihn der Ghost Rider verärgert an, "was Sie hier abziehen geht so nicht klar, da können Sie mir drohen so viel Sie wollen, die Tore zur Stadt bleiben zu! - Und mal janz im Ernst, eine Stute kann niemals so wichtig sein, dass deswegen die halbe Armee mobil gemacht wird, nee nee mein Bester, so'ne dreiste Lüge is mir echt noch nich unterjekommen!" "Hört sich ja wir'kich nen büschen verquer an...", bemerkte eine dunkle Stimme und die beiden fuhren herum - Ziegenkönigin Luna in voller Lebensgrüße und in Reisemantel gekleidet, "aber wenn meine Schwester sowas behauptet und Daeron obendrein noch tot ist sollte ich sie ma janz dringend fragen watt es damit auf sich hat - vielleicht isses ja doch watt Ernstes, wa?" "Königin, welch unerwartete Ehre - soll ich Euch nach Canterlot begleiten?" "Danke Mellis, passt schon, haltet lieber hier die Stellung, ich werde hoffentlich bald zurück sein. Und falls du Robert siehst, richte ihm bitte aus, dass ich einen Schatten mit ihm zu rupfen habe!", brummte das blaue Alihorn säuerlich, spannte die Flügel auf und entschwand gemächlich dahin gleitend in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Zurück blieben ein junger Ziegenbock mit feuerrotem Schopf und ein Royal Guard, dem sichtlich unbehaglich war: "Ja, ähm, also..." "Sie haben die Königin gehört - na, wie wär's vielleicht mit einer Runde Skat oder Doppelkopf?" "Nein, ich habe Dienst." "Auch gut, denn eben nich...", hoch erhobenen Hauptes entschwand Hengst Perfect, Hannes trat neben seinen Freund: "Na das ist ja nen Vogel!" "Du sachst es, dett kann ja noch echt heiter werden heute." --- Nicht mehr ganz so tief in den Bergen Nach einer wilden Talfahrt mit unzähligen Hindernissen auf unzähligen Tonnen Schnee unter dem improvisierten "Schlitten" - einer Silbertanne - kletterten die Superrodler mit schlotternden Knien und Flügeln von ihrem Bob und sanken geplättet an den Stamm einer Buche: "Irre... einfach irre!" "Du sachst es... Valle... mensch, das war..." "... abgefuckt? So richtig?!" "Wie die Sau... mannoman... der absolute Oberhammer!" "Nochmal?", scherzte sie grinsend. "Aber sicher, mit dir immer!", bestätigte der Ziegenkönig kichernd und drückte sie fest an sich: "Leck doch einer nen Schatten, so viel Spaß hatte ich schon ewich nich mehr - und deine Stimme is der Knaller, die macht aus Granit Kieselgratin!" "Oh ja, ich bin so froh sie wiederzuhaben... all die Jahre ohne... kaum zu glauben, nee echt nich!" "Is vorbei, Schwamm drüber meine Gutste, jetzt biste ja wieder die Alte!" "Jo, stimmt, janz so viel halt' ich nich mehr aus, mein Arsch bringt mich um!" "Geht mir aber auch so, keine Sorje, passiert halt jedem... und nu, watt machen wa?" "Wir bringen die Schatten wieder zusammen?" "Öhm, wie meinste datt jetze, ich mein Safira hat doch..." "Quatsch mit Soße, die Band meine ich - Valle ist zurück, fehlen bloß noch die Untoten Schatten!" "Ach so, jetze kapier ich datt... hm, na ja, hast du ne Ahnung wo die abjeblieben sein könnten?" "Näh, nich die geringste, aber du bist nen Einhorn..." "Zweiundhalbhorn!" "... auch das, na jedenfalls kannste die aufspüren mit meiner Hilfe!" "Dett sollte klappen!" "Jut, dann machen wir das auch... zumal ich so meine Ideen habe, wohin es meine alten Freunde verschlagen haben könnte - wollen wir hier eigentlich noch Wurzeln schlagen oder lieber die Biege machen?!" "Auf Los jeht's los!" "Denn ab die Post!" "Yupp!", und voller Tatendrang machten sich die beiden Irren auf den Weg hinein ins Abenteuer. --- Zurück in der Hauptstadt des Demokratischen Sozialismus Natürlich wollte jede Ziege höchstpersönlich von ihm erfahren, wohin denn ihr geliebter König verschwunden war, und so blieb dem Ziegenbock nichts anderes übrig als die Biege nach oben auf eine ohne Flügel unerreichbare Klippe zu machen. Weiches Gras unter seinem Bauch und müde von der bisherigen erfolglosen Suche - ein büschen in Cloudsdale, mehr aber auch nicht - döste er friedlich vor sich hin, bis ihn eine wohlbekannte Stimme aus den Gedanken riss: "General, melde mich zum Feierabend!" "Ah, Mellis, watt so spät schon?" "Yupp!", grinste der junge Bock, der alle noch so steilen Hürden per Kletterhaken gemeistert hatte (nur um sich abzumelden!), "soweit alles in Ordnung, die Equestrianer sind murrend wieder abgezogen, nachdem ihr Kommandant frech geworden ist und ich ihm eine runterhauen musste!" "Oh je, immer diese stürmischen Palastgarden...", kicherte Jox schelmisch, "na ja, haste gut jemacht so, hier braucht keiner Aufregung und Stress!" "Das allerdings nicht!" "Nö, echt nich... du sache ma, wenn's schon so spät is, wie wär's dann mit nem Bier?" "Gute Idee, ich lad dich ein!" "Danke danke, und ich flieg dich!" "Datt packst du?!?" "Ja aber sicher du, bist doch keine Tonne, die paar Knochen und Muckis tun doch nix weg!" "Na denn..." "... steigen'se auf, junger Freund!", ein spielerischer Satz von Ghost Rider Marlin auf den Rücken seines Anführers, der schon seine schneeweißen Flügel ausgebreitet hatte, drei Schritte Anlauf - und schon segelten sie durch den rötlichen Abendhimmel davon. --- Du sache ma Valle, wie hießen beziehungsweise heißen sie denn, also deine Schatten?" "Also, Betti hat die E-Gitarre krachen lassen, Floh den Bass gefetzt, Rod das Schlachzeuch gefistet und Franzi mit der E-Orgel das letzte bisschen Wahrheit aus diesem verfluchten Regime rausgequetscht - und ich hab's dem Volk zum Fraß vorgeworfen, year!" "Hab ich schon jehört, datt es damalls echt abjegangen is - wenn ihr wieder loslegen tut machen wir dett in Down Under, da wird euch nix und niemand stören!" "Danke für die Performance, jaja, war schon wild damals... komisch, ich kann mich so wenich dran erinnern, nur verschwommen, das gibt's doch gar nicht, was ist los mit mir?!" "Ich tippe auf nen starken Gedächtniszauber, kannst dir ja denken wem du den zu verdanken haben tust..." "Dieser ollen Schlampe von Monarchin!" --- Na du olle Schlampe von... - WTF, was, nein, wie kam sie denn jetzt darauf?!?! "Hallo Schwesterherzchen, na, welcher Schatten is dir denn über're Leber jelaufen?" "Luna, gut dass du gekommen bist, setz dich bitte!", hektisch galoppierte das große Sonnenalihorn in seinem Thronsaal auf und ab, blähte hektisch die Nüstern und nästelte fortwährend an seiner Mähne herum, "haaach, das ist alles so kompliziert!" "Dann schwing keine Reden und komm auf'fen Punkt!" "Also...", Stoßseufzer, "Luna, damals, zu Zeiten des Sardengakrieges, da war alles anders als heute..." "Ach nee?" Don't f... with me, little Sis'! - Was, noin!?! *hust hust* "Ja auf jeden Fall gab es da diese Musikgruppe..." "Valle Und Die Untoten Schatten?" "Genau die, und die haben schrecklich gesungen, und dann ständig nur negativ protestiert - ich habe mit ihnen reden wollen, aber ich hab es einfach nicht geschafft, die wollten nicht mit sich reden lassen, lieber andere Ponys mit ihren politischen Texten anstacheln und gegen mich aufhetzen!" "Verstehe schon, Punkrock ist nicht jedesponys Sache, deine erst recht nicht... ja jut, du hast es versucht auf freundschaftliche Art und Weise zu lösen und bist gescheitert, was dann?" "Ich habe... das letzte Konzert stürmen und beenden lassen, von der Armee... es gab so viele Tote...", je länger Celestia sprach, desto schwerer kamen ihr die Worte über die Lippen, jetzt weinte sie leise, und Luna nahm sie in die Arme und drückte ihre Schwester fest an sich: "Shhh, nicht weinen, du hast getan was du konntest, um deine Liebsten zu schützen, und Fehler macht jeder, erst recht derjenige mit Verantwortung für andere, weil er es allen gleichermaßen recht machen möchte - ist doch nicht schlimm, alles ist gut." "Aber... ich... ich dachte, du... du hasst mich jetzt..." "Warum sollte ich das denn?!?" "Weil... weil du... so wie Robert... du... du hast viel von ihm..." "Ach was, ich bin und bleibe ich, Luna, egal ob nu Ziegenkönig oder Ponyprinzessin, das ändert mich doch nicht und meinen Charakter erst recht nich, und außerdem - du bist und bleibst meine große Lieblingsschwester!" "Danke... danke Luna!" "Nicht dafür - ja gut, is passiert, nich mehr zu ändern, Schwamm drüber, und dann?" "Ich... ich habe Gedächniszauber anwenden müssen, die stärksten, die es gab, um... um ihnen... und allen anderen Ponys ein gutes Leben geben zu können, ohne... ohne Gewalt und Hass... und... und jetzt..." "Jo, jetze isser erloschen, hm, doof, aber trotzdem, irre Leistung, gerade bei so einer unbändigbaren Amazone wie Valle - wie hast du das bei ihr bloß geschafft?" "Das... ist eine lange Geschichte..." --- Canterlots Kerker, nach wie vor der 13. Dezember 979 Mit zitternden Hufen trat der junge Hengst in die bunt bemalte Zelle ein, hinter ihm zog ein Beamter die schwere Stahltür ins Schloss. Auf der schmalen Pritsche saß Sie im Schneidersitz, die Mähne zerfetzt, das Fell zerrissen, voller Prellungen und Blutergüsse, aber ungebrochener kraftvoller Körper übersäht mit Tattoos: "G-guten Tag M-Misses Valle!" Das rechte Auge öffnete sich einen Spaltbreit: "Was?!" "I-ich b-bin... *tiefer Luftzug* mein Name ist Waldemar Shy und ich bin hier um Ihnen zu helfen!" "Oh, mir ist nicht zu helfen...", Auge wieder zu, "Sie verschwenden bloß Ihre Zeit." "Ich denke nicht, Ihnen ist zu helfen, und zwar sehr!" Augen wieder auf, schon etwas erstaunt: "Ach ja, wie denn?" "Indem wir uns einander öffnen und aussprechen, dann kann ich Ihnen helfen." "Pfff, und dann landet alles im Klatschblatt, jaja, träumen Sie weiter!" "Ich bin Sozialarbeiter, ich bin zum Schweigen verpflichtet!" "Celestia gegenüber oder was?! - Dass ich nicht lache, Sie glauben doch wohl nicht, dass mich Ihr billiges Schweigen interessiert?! Was juckt es euch schieß Bullen eigentlich überhaupt mir hier drinnen noch so derbst auf die Nerven gehen zu müssen, soll das mentale Folter sein oder mich irgendwie weich kochen?!" "Erstens einmal, ich bin kein Bulle, und zweitens, ich - möchte - Ihnen - helfen, begreifen Sie das doch bitte! Ich bin nicht gekommen um Ihnen zu schaden, ich möchte Sie hier am liebsten auf der Stelle rausholen, wenn Sie das auch wollen würden!" "Na sicher, aber eingekocht, wusste ich's doch!" "Nein, eben nicht eingekocht, sondern Sie, so wie Sie sind!" "Also schön, dann versuchen Sie's, fragen Sie mich was Sie wollen und ich spiele das brave Schulfohlen, ist ja sonst sowieso öde hier drin." "Danke, danke Ihnen für Ihre Kooperation - ich verspreche Ihnen, Sie werden es nicht bereuhen!" "Na da bin ich aber mal gespannt." --- Zurück in der Gegenwart, gar nicht mal so weit weg Flash Sentry stand seine miese Laune ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er die Tür seines Hauses aufstieß - Haus war vielleicht etwas untertrieben für den halben Palast -, wütend in die übergroße Wohnstube stampfte, in die Küche abbog (hier hätte man eine ganze Kompanie verpflegen können), keinen Cyder im Kühlschrank fand, fluchte und sich über die nicht vorhandenen Diener beschwerend auf das ellenlange Sofa schmiss: "Was ein verschissener Scheißtag heute, ich könnte im Strahl kotzen!" "Was war denn so schlimm, mein Sohn?", erkundigte es sich aus dem am Fenster stehenden Ohrensessel, "lass dir ruhig Zeit, ich habe keine Eile." "Die Ziegen sind solche inkompetenten Spastis! - Kannst du das dir vorstellen, da komme ich mit meinen Leute vor den Toren an, mit einer Spezialoperation im Gepäck, die absolut keinen Aufschub duldet - Jagd nach einer entflohenen Straftäterin -, und da lassen die uns nicht rein in ihre stinkende Höhlenstadt! Ist das zu glauben, sind die zu blöd zum..." "Eine entflohenen Straftäterin? Wie ist ihr Name?" "... und dann hat mich dieser Arschloch von Ghost Rider auch noch geschlagen, vor versammelter Hengstschaft - so eine Blamage, ich könnte..." "Flash, ich habe dich etwas gefragt!", erschrocken über die energische Unterbrechung hielt das arme bedauernswerte Opfer inne und stockte: "Ähm... Entschuldigung, aber wie war die Frage nochmal?" "Was das für eine entflohenen Straftäterin ist und wie ihr Name ist, bist du taub?!" "Entschuldigung Vater... ihr Name ist Valerie Shy und sie..." "Valle." "N-nein, sie heißt Va..." "SIE HEIßT VALLE, ERZÄHL KEINEN PONYMIST!!!", hagelte es Anschiss, der den jungen Royal Guard endgültig völlig verstummen ließ, "und dieses Mal werde ich sie kriegen, das schwöre ich dir, bei Celestia!" --- Mitten in der Nacht, irgendwo im Nirgendwo auf der Straße zwischen Chicoltgo und Vanhoover Am Himmel patrouillierten ständig Flugzeuge und Pegasistaffeln, weswegen Valle und Robert den Hufweg vorzogen - war sowieso besser um ungestört quatschen zu können; außerdem war es schön duster hier unten und sie ganz alleine! "... ja, ich hab's zwölf Tage lang geschafft alle an den Nasen rum zu führen und hab nebenbei noch ordentlich für Aufruhr gesorgt, tja, und denn ham'se mich doch noch erwischt und eingelocht, shit!" "Kampflos hast du dich doch bestimmt nicht fangen lassen, oder?" "Von wegen, den ersten hab ich so windelweich geprügelt, dass er kaum mehr stehen konnte, und nur weil der um Hilfe geschrien hat kamen gleich dreißig andere und haben mich übrrumpelt, diese Nuttensäue, aber hier und da hab ich's noch geschafft ne Schulter auszukugeln oder die strahlenden Fressen um ein paar Zähne zu erleichtern!" "Hammerhart, menschenskind, gekämpft und gefallen als Märtyrerin, das hat was!" "Jou, echt ma... hm, na so langsam kommt's alles zurück bei mir - du, der erste da, den ich so zusammengeschlagen hab, der... ja, irgendwas war mit dem, deswegen bin ich auch so krass abgegangen!" "Hm okey?" "Kannste mir glauben, ich bin nämlich in so ne Fangnetzfalle getappt und da hat dieses Schwein mich gefunden - dem hab ich so in die Klöten getreten, dass er sich Spiegeleier draus braten konnte!", der Ziegenkönig brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, verlor vor Tränen in den Augen die Orientierung und rannte schnurstraks gegen einen Baum, auf dessen Wurzeln er glucksend im Moos liegen blieb und erschöpft von so ziemlich allem an diesem irren Tag die Augen schloss: "Ey du Oller machst doch nich etwa schlapp?!" - dieses Mal schon! Nach einigen erfolglosen Weckversuchen gab Valle es auf und kuschelte sich fest an ihn. Ein leises systemkritsches (selbstverständlich!) Schlaflied säuselte sie noch vor sich hin, dann war auch sie eingeschlafen. --- Saukerl, wusste ich's doch!, ärgerte sich der Mond blau und blauer, Luna wandelte nicht minder die Lust an, entweder ihrem untreuen Maulesel oder der immer noch jammernden großen Schwester eine runterzuhauen, aber sie besann sich eines Besseren, ließ alles Störende hinter sich und legte sich daheim im Ziegenschloss in ihrem großen Ehebett zur Ruhe... immerhin war es nicht halbleer, Jack schlief gerne bei ihr. Na wenigstens einer!, brummte sie missmutig, bevor auch sie fix und foxi ins Reich der Träume entschwebte. --- Am nächster Tag, frühmorgens in den noch ponyleeren Straßen Vanhoovers Valle war bester Laune und vollster Vorfreude auf ein Wiedertreffen mit ihrer einst allerbesten Freundin Betti, die laut dem eingebauten Navigationssystems ihres Mitstreiters Robert sich irgendwo hier in der Großstadt niedergelassen hatte (ein Hoch auf Einhörner!) - an das Gesicht konnte sich die Punklegende beim besten Willen nicht mehr dran erinnern, zu lange war das alles her... blieb nur zu hoffen, dass die E-Gitrristin ihr altes Talent nicht minder eingebüßt hatte als sie selbst! "Und, wie weit ist es noch?" "Nicht mehr allzu, noch so nen Kilometer - mitten inner City wohnt'se!" "Erste Sahne, dann sind wir ja gleich da!" "Du sachst es meine Liebe!" "Naw, du bist schon ein Schinken!" "Naw, du auch!", das gab einen schiefen Blick von Mrs. Gar-nicht-mehr-Shy: "Na also jetze aber!" "Is doch wahr!" "Stimmt überhaupt nicht!" "Doch!" "Nö!" "Doch!" "Du Obergeiler!" "Na jetze aber!" "Ist doch wahr!", und kichernd trabten sie dem Sonnenaufgang entgegen. --- Valle. Valle! VALLE!!! --- Ein unscheinbares gedrungenes Häuschen in einer Nebenstraße unweit des Fischmarktes, dessen heruntergekommene Fassade auch schon mal bessere Zeiten erlebt hatte: "Wir sind da!" Mrs. Punk durchforstete die Klingelschilder: "Drake - das ist sie, Betty Drake!" "Da bin ich aber ma jespannt...", Ding-Dong!, Hufgetrappel auf der Treppe im Inneren, eine ältere Stute öffnete verschlafen: "Ja, was... heilige Scheiße, Valle!" "Grüß dich meine Gutste, lang nich mehr jesehen!" "Wo in aller Welt kommst du denn so plötzlich her, ich dachte die hätten dich damals... na kommt erstma rein, die Stadt hat ihre Ohren überall!" --- Du nahmst mir alles. Alles, alles, ALLES!!! - Aber ich schwöre dir, die Stunde des Wiedersehens steht dir kurz bevor! --- Bei Betty zuhause Die Butze war abgewirtschaftet, ungespültes Geschirr und leere Flaschen stapelten sich in statisch nicht ganz einwandfreien Türmen bis unter die Decke, es roch nach Gammel und Käsehufen: "Na ja, aufgeräumt hab' ich schon länger nich mehr, Besuch war auch lange keiner mehr da, also macht's euch bequem wo ihr wollt und... möchtet ihr was zu futtern oder zu trinken?" "Wenn in deinem Kühlschrank nich grade die Pilzkulturen feiern schmeiß ma watt rüber bidde, und ansonsten nehm ich nen Kaffe, ganz schwarz!" "Gibt Dinge, die ändern sich nie!", lachte die Gastgeberin und verschwand in der Küche, stolperte da über einen undefinierbaren Gegenstand und fluchte laut: "Hast dir aber ne nette Hütte zusammenjekleistert hier!" "Ach hör auf, is doch alles scheiße in dem Staat!", einen Dreiviertelteller mit uraltem Brot und einem Stück grünen Käse auf dem linken Huf balancierend stapfte Betty zurück in die Wohnstube: "Stütze kriech ich nich, arbeiten darf ich als Putze oder Nutte - nee nee, dann lieber arm und stolz als abhängig und unterwürfig... und du, wo hast du all die Jahre gesteckt, auch im tiefsten Loch?" "Ich war... kann man so sagen, ja." "Wie biste da rausgekommen?" "Ich hatte Hilfe... darf ich dir meinen Freund vorstellen, Ziegenkönig Robert, der größte Revolutionär Equestrias seit Nightmare Moon!" "Hab schon viel von Euch gehört und gesehen - und Ihr seid echt auf unserer Seite?" "Yupp, dett binnich - sachen wa'ma so, ich mag meine Schwägerin, aber manchma geht se echt nen Schrittchen zu weit!" "Harmlos ausgedrückt... und Valle, was ist dein Plan?" "Wir bringen die Untoten Schatten wieder zusammen und lassen's nochma so richtig krachen!" "Bist du bekloppt?!" "Du kennst mich!", grinste Mrs. Retroshy, "na ja, für die paar Jährchen habe ich sowieso noch einen Schatten mit Canterlot zu rupfen, und außerdem könnte die Zeit nicht besser sein - Equestria steht vor einem Neuanfang, einer Revolution seiner Gesellschaft, genau das was wir uns immer gewünscht haben! Wir können es schaffen, aber nur zusammen!" "Hm, jo, schon wahr... ach watt, guck an watt für ne Heulsuse ich geworden bin, natürlich bin ich dabei! Und die anderen, wo stecken die, weißt du das?" "Die finden wir als Nächstes, keine Sorge - und dann..." "Dann machen wir so richtig fett Krach!" "Au ja, du sachst es!" --- Canterlot, selbe Zeit Die Söldner waren vollzählig angetreten, gut, da hatte Hudson in Sachen Loyalität und Disziplin ausnahmsweise mal recht behalten: "Guten Morgen, die Hengste. Ich begrüße Sie heute zu einer außergewöhnlichen Mission - es geht um die Ergreifung einer entflohenen Hochsicherheitsgefangenen aus dem tiefsten Kerker Canterlots, die schon einmal versucht hat, Equestria ins Chaos zu stürzen und für den Tod von mehreren hunderten Ponys verantwortlich ist! Ihre Ergreifung hat oberste Priorität, der Einsatz von nötiger Gewalt ist abgesegnet - und ich will Sie lebend! Noch Fragen?" Der Gruppenführer kratzte sich unter dem Kinn: "Ist sie alleine?" "Nein, und wir bekommen es mit Ziegenkönich Robert zu tun.", Gemurmel: "Das ändert die Sache aber erheblich!" "Na und, wo ist das Problem? Sie sind Elitesoldaten, haben eine hervorragende Ausbildung genossen und sind die Besten der Besten - da wollen Sie mir doch nicht weißmachen, dass Sie nicht mit einem halb senilen Einhorn klar kommen!" "Aber Ihr wisst doch sicher, dass er selbst den Schattenlord bezwungen hat, im Alleingang!" "Ja, aber auch nur, weil der völlig durchgeknallt und es in Zweikampf war - und mit mir sind wir zweiunddreißig. Falls es Ihnen widererwartend doch zu heikel sein sollte, viel Spaß beim Anstehen in der Schlage vor dem Arbeitsamt." Einige überlegten, die ersten salutierten bereits, der Alphahengst zögerte noch etwas, dann bedeutete auch er durch den strammen Gruß: "Wie lauten die Befehle, Sir?" "In fünf Minuten erwarten uns zwei Helikopter nach Vanhoover, dort beginnt die Jagd. Und nicht vergessen: Keine unnötigen Zeugen!" --- En Route "Wir sind auf dem Wege, sind auf der Straße Auf uns'rer Fahrt in den Untergang! Wir trällern gemeinsam das Liedchen vom Chaos Und das fängt grad erst an!" "Bravo Ladys, Zugabe!", klatschte der Ziegenkönich Feuer und Flamme: "Halleluja, ihr habt's echt voll drauf!" "So muss des doch auch sein!", grinste Miss Oberpunk schief und nahm einen Schluck Bier aus dunkler Pulle, "ahhh, das tut gut... frühen haben wir sowas selbst gebraut, den Scheißdreck - Floh hat eine geile Destille nach der anderen zusammengezimmert, und hoch in den Bergen hat's denn still gebrannt!" "Wo wir schon dabei sind...", erkundigte sich Betty schnaufend, "wie weit isses denn noch?" "Na ja, so unjefähr drei Kilometers... und anderthalb da hoch..." "Och nö, der siedelt doch nich etwa in der ollen Grotte ein!?" "Nich ernsthaft - der Geile, das war doch Dreiundsiebzig, als wir uns vor der Garde da drinnen versteckt haben!" "Erinner mich bloß nich dran... einer von den Jungs ist der Vater meiner Kleinen..." "Nee, ernsthaft?!" "Alter, es war arschkalt und tiefster Winter, mit irgendjemandem musste ich ja kuscheln!" "Damn, schonma was von Verhüten gehört, Olle?" "Ja was denn, irgendwann war die Butter alle!" "Boaaar!" --- ... --- Ein Haus am See Die Stute stand am großen Fenster der Villa und schaute hinaus auf die ruhigen Wellengang, es klopfte zaghaft: "Herein, ich beiße nicht." "Madame, ich habe Neuigkeiten von der Westküste!" "Gut. Stellen Sie meinen Wagen bereit, ich mache mich unverzüglich auf den Weg." --- "Ich glaub's ja immer noch nicht recht...", Franzi hüpfte ganz aus dem Häuschen zwischen ihren Freundinnen auf und ab, "die Untoten Schatten sind endlich wieder vereint!" "Na ja fast, Rod hat sich noch nicht gemeldet." ... --- ...